I Fight A Manticore
by starwarsdiva411
Summary: This story takes a year after Percy defeats Kronos. But this is isn't in Percy's point of view in my new character, Mara Jade Olympia! Mara Jade is just a regular girl until her world turns upside down. Please REVIEW! This is the remake of the 1st chapter
1. Chapter 1

The Adventures of Mara Jade Olympia

Prologue: The Fate of Mara Jade Olympia

Silent. Dead silent was the city of Los Angeles. Streetlights filled the streets with light. Sidewalks slept, getting their rest for the next day of people walking here and there. But most of them had to stay up, for three people in dark cloaks were walking along the dead silent streets of Los Angeles. There were two men, with the names of Poseidon and Zeus. There was also a woman with the name of Hera. Hera had a bundle of blankets in her arms. In those blankets was a small, little baby girl, with a necklace of a lightning bolt around her little neck and bright green-blue eyes.

"Zeus can't we keep her? She would be safe with us," Hera said.

"No, my dear. It would be too dangerous to keep our baby girl with us." Zeus said to his wife.

"Tell me again, why am I here?" asked Poseidon to his brother.

"Because my little girl has a lot of you in herself and the other gods," Zeus explained.

"Oh," said Poseidon. "Who will take care of this child?"

"A couple that was just married a couple months ago," Zeus said.

"I've been watching over them and they seem to be a good family for our little girl." Hera said. The group was silent for a few moments, only the stars watching their presence.

A few minutes later, Poseidon, Hera, and Zeus stopped in front of a little, blue townhouse with a great ocean view.

"I like these people. They seem to know good taste of where to live," said Poseidon.

"Poseidon. When will you ever learn?" Zeus said, annoyed with his brother. "Hera. Put the baby on the door steps of the townhouse."

Hera did as she was told but with tears in her blue eyes.

"It's ok my love. Will we soon see our little girl," Zeus said, trying to comfort his wife.

"What will we name her?" Hera asked.

"How about Andromeda?" Poseidon suggested.

"No, how about Mara Jade?" Zeus suggested. Hera and Poseidon both nodded their heads. "Well then, good luck Mara Jade Olympia. I will see you soon."

And the gods of Mount Olympus left the little girl called Mara Jade Olympia on the doorsteps of an ocean front home.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1: I Fight a Manticore

It was lunch at my high school, John F. Fremont High School. I just walked out of my favorite class, English with Mr. Pacten, with my friends Annabeth, Grover, and Percy.

"Hey, did you get the homework that Mr. Pacten gave us, Mara Jade?" Grover asked.

"Yeah, I finished it during class, well most of it," I told Grover.

"Well Percy didn't get it and neither did I and could you help us this lunch?" Grover said. Percy punched Grover in the stomach. I chuckled.

"Sorry guys, I can't," I said.

"Great, besides the boys didn't need help anyways. I'll just help," Annabeth said. I never understood why she didn't like me.

"Okay, whatever. See yeah." I said good-bye and went to my lunch table. My second best friend in the entire world, Siam, was already at the table. She was chewing a tin can which was always very odd. Siam was also crippled so she was very delicate.

"Hey, Siam. What goes on?" I greeted.

"Oh, nothing much. Just that the football players are still waiting for an answer," she told me.

"Great. Football players wanting for me to be their girlfriend, so I could teach them how to read. That's great," I told Siam.

Siam laughed, "Well, that's football players for you."

"That's so true."

Then, my other friends came over, with their lunches in their hands. They had grilled chicken sandwiches. My all time favorite.

"Hey, Mara Jade," said Marissa.

"Hey, Marissa. What are we doing in torture class with Mr. Clawson?" I asked Marissa. Marissa is my third best friend in the world, right next to Siam and this other friend that I've known forever.

"We are doing the usual boring stuff that makes Mr. Clawson's class so boring," Marissa said.

"Yay! That's my favorite thing to do!" I said. My friends laughed.

Then a couple minutes later, I felt hot and humid (And no it wasn't my stomach growling of hunger).

"Think that I'm to cool off in the pool," I said.

Mattie (another friend, big shocker there) disagreed with my opposition.

"Mara Jade you're always in the pool or doing something weird. Can't you just stay here for one lunch?" Mattie said.

"I'll be fine."

I left the group and went to the pool.

When I was walking to the pool, I had a weird feeling that I was being followed. My weird feeling was correct.

Mr. Clawson, my science teacher, was standing about 2 feet away from where I was standing. Mr. Clawson has white, bushy hair, and small, brown, hawk-like eyes. The eyes were the scariest part of him. This teacher was a teacher that nobody liked.

Anyways, Mr. Clawson started to walk towards me. I started to fast walk and maybe out walk him. I was wrong. Mr. Clawson started walking faster and so did I. We were up to the point where we were running. When I got to the doors of the pool area, Mr. Clawson was coming up behind me. Who knew that old people could run so fast? I opened the doors and locked them so the freak teacher couldn't come in. I gasped for air. I felt like I ran a marathon. I then started walking towards the turquoise-blue water of the pool.

As I walked, I saw a blur. The blur had ruffled, jet black hair and he was swimming so fast that I couldn't keep my blue-green eyes of where he was. But then the blur slowed down and then I knew exactly who that blur was.

Percy stroked his way through the water, to where I was standing. I sat down and put my feet in the warm water.

"Mara Jade, what are you doing here?" Percy asked.

"I just needed to cool off. That's all," I told him. "Besides, why do care?"

"Hey! I was just wondering." Percy said. "So, why do look like you ran a marathon in New York and locked the doors?"

Great! More questions that I had to answer.

"I feel like I ran a marathon and why I-" I stopped. "Wait, how did you know that I locked the doors?"

"I have super hearing."

"No, seriously. I locked the doors when you were underwater. So how could have you heard them?"

"I told you. I have super hearing underwater," Percy said. He was probably playing around with me.

"You're so weird."

"That's me," Percy said. But I told him the story anyway. About Mr. Clawson chasing me and all the rest.

There was an awkward pause after I told Percy the story. I took a glance at the clock that was on the wall. Lunch was starting to end and I couldn't be late for Mr. Clawson's science class. Ode to Joy.

Percy saw the clock to and got up and went to the boy's locker room. As I was waiting for him, I walked to the doors of the pool area and guess who was there? Why none other than Mr. Clawson, himself. He started to walk towards me, slowly and silently. As he was walking, he started to change to a different form. I didn't know what was going on. As he was changing form, he started to growl like a lion, waiting to devour me into pieces. Then he grew a long tail that looked like a lion's tail. But it was different, too. It had arrows pointing at me. Mr. Clawson was himself anymore. He was a monster. Then Percy came out of now where. He had a pen in his hand that in just a few seconds turn into a sword. I didn't know what was going on. The monster started to shot at us.

"RUN!" Percy exclaimed. What did he think I was going to do? Just stand there? We both started to run around the pool, but the creature wasn't giving up. As we were running around trying to get away, the creature made an arrow go into my arm. I screamed so loud that I think that you could hear me from outer space. The monster aimed another one at my arm. This time I fell into the water of the pool. I could see Percy from above trying to fight the thing. As I was in the water, the pain in my arm started to go away. Anger boiled inside. I just had to let it out. The water started to rise and started to turn into a circle. The ground began to shake. I saw outside. Thunder started to rumble Los Angeles. Lightning crashed against the skies. I took all of my anger to the monster. The water rose and clashed against the monster. It was done. I defeated the monster and I was now tried and weak. Percy was just standing there with his mouth open.

"How-did-you-WHAT?" Percy exclaimed while stammering his question. But this time, I couldn't answer him because the same question was in my head, "How did I do that?"


	3. Chapter 3

I Find

Out That I'm A Half-Blood

"But-this-whoa-HUH!!" Percy was still stammering, and he was walking back and forth. I was getting really tired of his stammering and his walking back and forth.

"How many times do I tell you, I have no idea what happened!!" I explained.

"But, I don't get. I wouldn't expect you to be one," he said.

"Be WHAT!! What are you talking about?!" I said.

"You have to tell me if anything like this ever happened before."

"Why? It's none of your business, to know what happened before this."

"Please, it's the only way to see you're one of us."

"ONE OF WHOM!!" I was getting really frustrated with Percy. He wasn't making any sense at all. Right here and then, I was just about to lose it.

"CAN YOU PLEASE TELL ME WHAT THE HECK IS GOING ON?" I then ran out of the pool area and headed back towards the lunch area.

When I got there, everything was where I left it, completely noisy and insane.

"Hey, where have you been?" asked Raquel.

"What do you mean? Didn't Mitchie tell you that I went to the pool to cool off?"

"No. She didn't tell us anything."

"That's weird." I said.

"Yeah, totally. Hey are you ready for math torture?" Raquel asked.

"Yep. With the horrible Mr. Clawson?" I answered.

"You mean Mrs. Santee."

"No, Mr. Clawson. He's been our math teacher since the beginning of the year." This was getting weirder by the minute.

"No. It's Mrs. Santee. Maybe you have too much water in your ears." Raquel said. I didn't answer her. This was one of the weirdest days of my young life and it was just going to get weirder.

** After I came home from school, I went into the kitchen where Dad is usually is. My dad is my favorite person in the entire world, my mom, well that's another story. The only bad thing, my parents aren't really my parents, they're my adopted parents. They told me in the seventh grade that they weren't really my parents. Apparently, I was in a little bundle of blankets and was placed on their doorstep. So they raised me and you'd think that they'd have other kids, but they didn't. They told that I will always be their child, no matter what.

"Hi, Dad."I said.

"Hi honey. How was school today?"Dad asked.

"It was fine, I guess."

"'It was fine?'" What happened at school today, and tell the truth, young lady." I really didn't want to but what can you do.

"Well first, I went to the pool to cool off during lunch and while I was walking there, Mr.-, you do know you Mr. Clawson is right?"

"You mean the one teacher that no one likes at all." Dad said.

"Bingo you got it. Anyway he started to follow me and then I started walking faster and so did he and then I started to run and so did he and then I locked the doors, so he couldn't get in.

"So then I talked to Percy for a little while-" I got cut off by my father.

"PERCY! Don't tell me that you're dating that idiot or you'll be grounded!" Oh, did forget to tell you something. My dad is very defensive when it comes to dating. Don't ask me why, cause you don't want to know.

"DAD!! I'm not dating Percy, we're just friends," I explained. "Can I continue with my story now?"

"Yes you may. And sorry about the out burst."

"It's okay. Anyways, where did I leave off. Oh, yeah. So after I talked to Percy, I went to the doors to unlock them. And Mr. Clawson was standing right there and then he started to turn into a lion but with a tail that looks like a scorpion tail.

"A manticore." Dad asked.

"I don't know." I replied. I then continued with my story but I don't want to type the rest of it.

**"Wow. All of this happened to you in one day. And no one knew who Mr. Clawson was after the attack, except Percy and me." Dad said.

"Yeah, but it's strange. I mean none of these things happened to me when I was little right." I asked Dad.

"Ummm sort of-" Dad stopped because Mom was home from work. When I saw her, she was sooked to the bone.

"Just insane weather outside. Hi Mara Jade," my mom said in friendly voice that just makes my head go round like a record.

"Hi Mom."

"How was school today?"

"Fine. I think that I'm going to do some homework in my room."

"OK, just be back by dinner time, OK." Mom said.

"OK." I replied.

**After I finish all of my homework, I went downstairs to have some dinner. While I was walking, I smelled the chicken steaming, the tortillas burning, just a little, and Dad's voice talking to Mom. Dad was making burritos for dinner. Yum!

"Hi honey, did you have much homework?" Mom asked.

"Not much. Just math and language arts."I replied.

"Oh, well why don't you go wash up, dinner's almost ready."

"OK." As I started to walk down to the bathroom, I heard Mom and Dad talking to each other.

"So all this happened at school today?" Mom said.

"Yeah, do you think we should take her to that camp for her kind of people." Dad said.

"I don't think so, I mean it could be dangerous too travel there."

"Well we could buy her a ticket to the camp since it's in Long Island."

"But we can't afford that kind of money right now."

"We can pull it off. It's for Mara Jade's own good."

"I knew we should had never kept her." said Mom. I couldn't hear anymore. My own parents, my flesh and blood basically, were talking the same crud that Percy was talking about. What camp? What was I? Was all of this about my biological parents? I needed to know answers and now. While I was walking to the bathroom to wash my hands, I heard a noise that I knew exactly who it was.

**"PERCY!!!!!! GET YOUR BUTT OUT Of MY ROOM!!!" I was really mad at him now.

"OK. Gosh you don't have to get all defensive."

"I'm not defensive. You're in my room, so please get out!!"

"I just need to ask you a couple questions," Percy said.

"Like what? How I did what I did this afternoon? Well here's your answer. I DON'T KNOW!!"

"Mara Jade, calm down it's nothing like that."

"Then what is it?"

"Ok. Have you ever experienced deja vu?"

"Yes, basically almost every night. Why?"

"Do you always feel like you're being followed?" Percy asked.

"Yes. All the time."

"At times it feels like your parents aren't your parents?"

"My parents aren't even my parents. They're my adopted ones."

"One of your friends doesn't seem normal."

"Grover. He eats tin cans!"

"Your dreams are different from your friends and you seem to be able to control their emotions and what happens to them?" I had to think about that one. I mean, whenever I talk about my dreams, my friends think that I'm weird or something.

"Yes."

"Do you fear anything, like spiders or heights."

"Not that much of heights but totally spiders."

"Ok. Did anything happen when you were little that seemed strange."

"I don't know. I don't remember anything from my childhood."We were interrupted by my Mom's call for dinner.

"OK, you need to go."

"No, I want to meet your parents, actually." I was just about to strangle him. Just when I was about to throw him out the window. Mom's voice and Dad's started to come closer and closer to my room.

"Mara Jade, is anything wrong," Dad asked.

"No Dad. Everything is fine." Then they barged in right when I was trying to get Percy out of my room.

"Honey, what's going on?" Dad asked.

"Why is this boy in your room?" Mom asked.

"He was asking me questions." I answered to them.

"About what?" Mom asked.

"Can you guys tell about her childhood. And I'm already thinking that she told you guys what happened today at school, right."

"Well she told me," Dad started.

"Don't even go there with her childhood. I've always tried to be nice, but Mara Jade's childhood is very disturbing to me." Mom said.

"Why? What did I ever do to you?" I wasn't getting it. What was she talking about. Was there something that my parents are trying to hide from me.

"Oh you did a lot of things that just made my head go round."

"Like what. Give one good reason." I ready to know the truth about myself.

"Well you know that earthquake that happened in 2004." Dad started.

"Yeah, there was a huge earthquake and had a tsunami in Asia."

"Yes, and do you know how that earthquake happened?"

"No."

"Well, lets cut to the chase. You did it." Mom said. I was shocked. How could they say that. This was like they were making this entire story up to humiliate me in front of Percy.

"How could you say? I didn't do that. Plus it's not even possible." I exclaimed.

"Yes it is. You did so it's possible." Mom replied.

"But how? How could have I done that." I said.

"You about the Greek gods and goddesses, right," Percy started.

"Yeah, what about them?" I asked.

"They're real. I'm a son of Poseidon. And you're one, too."

"I just started at them, thinking in my mind that they were insane.


	4. Chapter 4

I Dance with Some Zombies

"NO! You're lying to me!" I exclaimed. I was just now told that I, Mara Jade Olympia, was a child of the king of the gods.

It couldn't be true. I wasn't taking the bait.

"Mara Jade, you've got to listen to me," said Percy, who was standing there a little tense. "The Greek gods are real. I've seen them with my own eyes. My father is Poseidon for crying out loud."

Percy continued to explain. But I didn't understand it.

"Look, I didn't believe it either when I found out, but you can't do anything about it."

I chuckled to myself.

"So, you're expecting me to believe that the Greek gods are real. Ph!" I said. "Yeah right, Percy! The Greek gods are myths and stories that people made up a million years ago or something." All I could think about was that this was a really bad joke. I looked around to see if someone was secretly taping me -- aka "pranked."

Then my father spoke in a low tone that stopped me in my tracks.

"Mara Jade, listen to Percy. And stop thinking that you're being pranked. You're not." My father, that I've known all my life, said.

"Yes, believe the crazy boy and go with him! Just please, get out of my life!" My mother, now enemy number 1, said.

"What did I ever do to you? All I ever did was love and respect you." I said.

"Really?"Enemy No. 1 said. Apparently she was taking the bait.

"No! I was kidding! What? Did you think that I was going to tell you the truth." My enemy No. 1's face was turning red with anger. "But seriously, what "did" I do to you?"

" Oh plenty!" Enemy No. 1 said.

"Like what?"

"You stole my golden hoop earrings, you made the Caribbean freezing cold and caused a tsunami. And you caused earthquakes and storms." My mom, aka my No. 1 enemy, started. While she was saying those two stories, I remembered that when I was little, I did all those horrible things, but I wasn't going to let my enemy win this one.

"You can't prove that was me," I told her. "Anyways, are you finished?"

"No, I'm just getting started!" the woman answered. Apparently there was more.

"You changed summer into winter and winter into summer. You were always using a gun or something dangerous. We even bought you a bb gun and you shot straight towards my pretty face. We could never go anywhere with you. And I kept on telling your dumb father that we should have never have kept you!" Thankfully, the enemy told her testimony about my life, but while she was saying all those things, I felt like a prisoner in a enemy line base and they were asking for information that I didn't know about. But the bad thing is that, I did know every thing that she was talking about.

"OK! OK! Maybe I've done a little too many bad things in my young life. But what the heck, I was a little kid, I didn't know better. Oh, you know those golden hoops that were a 24-karat gold that I stole." I said.

"Yes! Do you still have them?" Enemy No. 1 said excitedly. Boy, I can sure pull my mom's leg.

"Ph! No! I sold them on the Internet genius." I said.

"You did what!" My enemy No. 1 exclaimed.

"You heard me. I sold them on E-Bay and got $300 for them."

My enemy was trying to hold back her frustration and anger. "You should have given the money to us when you received it!"

"Yeah, I was thinking about doing that," I started. "But decided not to."

"Why not? We could have used the money."

"Yeah, but I decided to use the money for my own purposes. And plus you didn't need that money." Just when my mom was just about to disagree with my statement, Percy broke the conversation.

"OK! Guys, this is not important right now." He said.

"Then what is?" I asked in a smart-alke way.

"What's important right now is that you need to come to Camp Half-Blood with me." Percy answered.

"I don't to go to your freak camp! What's it for anyways?"I asked.

"It's for your safety and it's not a freak camp!" replied Percy.

"Do I have a choice?" I was crossing my fingers, hoping that I didn't have to go. It didn't work.

"No. Just go to your room and pack up your stuff that you need to take with you and we'll be on our way to the airport." Percy said. It seemed like he wasn't in a good mood, so I decided to do what he said so he doesn't have to cause a tsunami or something.

"Fine. Just don't be so snotty about it." As I was leaving the room, I started down my enemy. She was surrendering.

*** Percy was driving a 56 Chevy Pickup and I was riding shotgun. As we were driving, I realized that we weren't going in the right direction to LAX, instead we were going to this getto place or something. Percy stopped the truck.

"What are we doing here?" I asked. I've never been in a getto place before and I was a little scared.

"I have to pick up some friends of mine." Percy answered.

"Who? Annabeth and Grover?"

"Yep." Percy shut his door and said, "Stay here, until I come back."

"OK."

Five minutes later, Percy came out with his other friends, Annabeth and Grover. Annabeth stared at me in disgust, even though I was her friend, sort of.

"Percy, why is Mara Jade here?" Annabeth said in an unfriendly tone of voice.

"Just get in the car and I'll explain it to you on the way to the airport." Percy replied to Annabeth's question.

"Hey! Mara Jade! What goes on!" Grover said. He was as happy as a bluejay. I smiled. It felt nice to happy in an unhappy enviroment that I was in.

For the next few minutes, there was silence. It felt like a graveyard in the 56 Pickup. I think the problem was that we were driving by a graveyard. Graveyards are my second favorite places to go. I don't know why but I think it's because it makes me feel relaxed in a way. But never mind that.

We finally got to LAX, to get our tickets to whatever place we were going to. We went inside and went up to this lady that was in the ticket counter.

"Yeah, kids. What do you want?" The lady asked. She seemed bored of her job.

"We need 4 tickets to New York City." Percy said to the lady.

"Ok, well we have 4 tickets available but it's going to cost you." The lady said.

"For how much?"

"$100.00 each." After the lady said that, I swear Percy's ears went red.

"Well, can't you go lower?"

"Nope." I think that Percy was in shock. He turned around and said,

"We can't take it." I couldn't believe it. The man who was so excited to get here is now giving up. This wasn't right on my part, so I decided to give a hand.

"No, I have a way to make the price go lower." I said. Grover was believing me and Percy wasn't.

"How are you going to do that?" Percy asked. There is only three words to answer that question.

"Watch and learn." I answered. They all stepped back and when I was face to face with the ticket lady, let me just tell you, she looked better far away. I was guessing that she had allergies and didn't wear make-up so I gave it a shot.

"Hey, I just realized that you have such beautiful skin, did you know that?" The ticket lady blushed her entire face out, so she looked like a bright, red tomato.

"Shucks. That's sweet of you to say that." I reconized her Southern accent.

"So yeah. You know I bet I can make your face even more prettier than it is right now." I was really getting her.

"Do you really think so?" she asked.

"Yeah, totally, but there's a catch." Percy was behind me and asked,

"Where are you going with this." I punched my elbow into his stomach so he would shut up and he got the message.

"What's the catch?" the ticket lady seemed to be a little more frightened after I said catch.

"You're going to have to lower the price of the tickets. If you do that, then after I get back from my trip, I'll make sure that I'll give you a make over."

"Do you think you can do that?"

"Absolutely." The lady and I shook hands and got the price to $50.00 for two people. So we could afford it. Unfortunately, the plane doesn't go to New York that day, instead it was tomorrow. So we got the tickets and went to a hotel that was across the street from the airport. The hotel was called Hotel of The Dead. When we went inside, the hotel looked a lot like a graveyard, even though it was outside, but it was totally awesome for me. We got our room keys that had a skull on it and went into our room. Annabeth wasn't to comfortable with this hotel.

"Can we go to a different hotel. This one creeps me out."

"Why? This hotel is awesome." I said and I was telling the truth. But I spoke too soon.

When we arrived in our hotel room, it could have one an Oscar for worst hotel room in the planet.

"I rest my case," Annabeth said. And that was a good call on her part.

The room was completely gross. The pillows were filled with crumpled up newspapers, the beds felt like rocks, and the bathroom had fungus in the sink and the bathtub.

"Can we leave?" Annabeth asked. I thought that she was being a little baby that can't take this hotel seriously.

"We can't leave because we already paid for the hotel room, so get a grip," I told her.

"Yeah. What Mara Jade said," Percy said. "So just relax and we'll be out of this hotel at midnight."

"Why midnight?" Annabeth asked stupidly.

"Wow. She's dumber than I thought," I thought to myself.

"Because the airplane doesn't take off until 1:30 so we have to get there early," Percy explained to the queen of dumbness standing next to me. I thought she already knew that, apparently not.

***Later on in the night, we got our things and headed down towards the lobby of the Hotel of the Dead. I looked at my cell phone. It was October 31st. Halloween. My favorite holiday was here. We went to the lobby counter and left or room key on the wood of the counter. As we were walking out, I heard a door screech and heavy footsteps and howling of wolves started to follow the lead of the heavy footsteps. I could make out who the person looked like but by the looks of it, had really bad skin cancer. Then all of a sudden, a light fog was coming towards our way and music started to play. It was Thriller, one of my favorite songs. Wolves kept on howling endlessly. I took a glance at the clock on the foggy counter. It was close to midnight and it was halloween. I didn't know what was going on but all of us knew that it wasn't going to be good.

My heart was pounding against my chest. Coldness ran down down my body, along with the bumps of goosebumps. We all froze and watched ugly creatures come out of the heavy mist inside the hotel. Annabeth screamed. The song was at its main chorus and Annabeth was still screaming. Then out of the mist came a door with so much anger that it slammed its self. That door shut Annabeth up. Behind the angry door, came a zombie out of mist.I was beginning to think that I would never see the sun or life again if we didn't out of this mess. I was hoping that this entire day was a dream or an imagination. I closed my eyes and pinched my self. When I opened my blue eyes, I wasn't in my bed, instead I was watching something rather odd. Percy was fighting the zombies with a golden sword that shimmered in the darkness of the hotel. So was Grover and Annabeth. I just stood there watching the zombies die. But every time one zombie died more and more zombie troupes came to attack. Then a dark, scratchy voice come out of the coldness of the mist. All the zombies stopped their fighting and looked at the voice. We didn't know what was going on but, we soon found out.

***The ugliest of them all started walking out of a corpse's shell. She was the queen of zombies, I was guessing. But instead of walking, the queen of zombies started to dance to Thriller music. The song was at the second the chorus. All of the queen's loyal supporters started to follow her lead. The ugly creatures were dancing the Thriller dance. Right there and then I started to join them. I know its crazy but what the heck, I had a great time. The others started to dance along too. Once the creepy voice of the song started to talk, it was time for us to get going. We ran out from the zombie dance floor and sprinted to the door. Thankfully, it was open. Percy pushed the door open and we started to run to the airport. We could still here the song. It was at its ending point. When the evil, unmissable laugh started.

And Grover yelled,"Thanks for the party!" I just smiled. This was the best halloween ever.


	5. Chapter 5

I am Such a Star Wars Fan Chick

It was 10:00 am and our flight to New York was delayed. YAY! Not. We were so bored that Percy and I had to go get pizza from a nearby Pizza Hut.

"So what do you want?" Percy asked me.

"I would like a pineapple, cheese, pepperoni, and bacon pizza," I told him. Percy just looked at me. Of course I always had the weird orders. It was just me.

"Ok, then. What would you get if they didn't have that order?" Percy asked.

"Umm, just pepperoni, I guess," I told him.

"Ok." Percy ordered our food and I got what I originally wanted. YAY!

"Ackackackakckakack!" Annabeth said in disgust. "Why are we watching this crap?"

OH!

NO!

SHE!

DIDN'T!

"WHAT DID YOU SAY!" I exclaimed.

"I said,"'Why are we watching this crap." I was getting so mad at Annabeth and it seemed like Percy knew what was going to happen.

"Ok, Mara Jade why don't you eat your lunch/breakfast and watch your movie," Percy said.

"Fine," I said with anger running through my throat. I glared Annabeth down. I just wanted to rip herk into two. But I had to keep it inside. Dang it!

It was Star Wars Episode 5: Empire Strikes Back. My all time favorite Star War episode. It was at the part when Han Solo was trying to find Luke Skywalker in the ice planet, Hoth. Pure awesomeness.

Then was when I saw my best friend, Siam. Siam was wearing a green t-shrit with Earth and Snoopy from Charlie Brown was on top of Earth. She was an Earth freak but also a Star Wars freak. It's a good balance to have in a friendship.

"Hey! What are you doing there!" I asked but surprised at the same time. The movie was at the part when Princess Leia kisses her own brother. WEIRDNESS!

"I heard that you were here, so I came to help," Siam said.

"Oh. That's great."

"Yeah," Siam said. But when she saw that Star Wars was on, she walked herself to the TV, not getting taking her eyes off of it. Siam and I were the biggest fans of Star Wars in the entire planet.

We were both watching the movie. Our eyes not taking glances at anything else. And then, right when it gets to a good part. BOOM! A stupid commercial pops onto the screen. We couldn't watch anymore.

"Finally," Percy said. "It's been ten minutes and all your eyes did was glare at the TV."

"Well, sorry for being Star Wars freaks," I told him.

"Yeah. You should be upset that you don't have a good taste in movies," Siam said.

"Ok, sorry," Percy said.

Right there and then, I started to go insane. The actors who played Han Solo, Luke Skywalker, Anakin Skywalker, Princess Leia, Obi Wan Kenobi, and Padme Amidala. I was jumping up and down and so was Siam. But right when Siam saw Natalie Portman, Siam's jumping up and down ended.

"Really! Why does she have to be her!" Siam said. Siam hates Natalie Portman.

"Calm down. It's okay. At least the other actors are here," I told her, trying to calm her down.

"Okay, okay. I good"

The stars of StAr WaRs started to walk over to where we were standing. my hands were shaking so bad, it felt like they were going to explode. The actors were signing autographs and all that stuff. I looked through my bag, trying to find a piece of paper and a pen or some thing to write on.

The actors came closer and closer. I found a camera in my bag. I then had a great idea.

When the StAr WaRs characters finally came to where we were standing, Hayden Christensen came over to us and saw that I had a camera with me.

"Hey, do you want to take a picture with the cast of Star Wars?" he asked. I could do was nod.

"Okay. Guys lets take a picture with- what's your name?" he asked.

"Mar-Mara-" I stammered.

"It's Mara Jade," Percy finished.

"Thanks," Hayden said.

"Welcome," Percy said.

Then the rest of the Star Wars crew came over and came around me and Percy, Annabeth, Grover and Siam. We asked someone to take a picture with us. And it was the best picture ever. We all smiled and said," STAR WARS!" In the picture I was standing right next to Mark Hamill, the dude who plays Luke Skywalker. They said thanks for the picture and they gave me their email address and told me to send it to George Lucas. I was speechless. I am such a Star Wars fan chick.


End file.
